Infinite Nebula
by ChaidexVulcan
Summary: After the gigantic clash with the Cybeasts, Lan, Chaud and the others find something very strange. A rift to another world. As they make their way to this new world, they find themselves in a land of demons, angels, and fallen angels. Who knows what awaits them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's been a while. I decided to write this for fun, and as a nod to MMBN. I did change a couple things, so be a little lax on criticism. Also, Ch. 2 should be up soon. As a final few notes, my old story, (Or rather OUR, my friends and I.) From Earth to Remnant, has been edited and switched to another account. I was under the impression I would write outlines, then they would add detail. Which is why a lot of details were rushed and screwed up. I will re-continue Sekirei: Hidden Feathers soon, now that I learned to detail things better. Enjoy my new project! Also, check out Change Of Pace on FictionPress!**

Megaman was finally there. He and his NetOperator, Lan Hikari, had struggled long and hard to finally make it to the fabled Cybeasts, which the infamous Dr. Wily had set loose. Megaman and Lan had learned to harness the power of the two Cybeasts along his journey. This fierce power was a great asset to him, along with the SoulCross power he gained from bonds with his friends. But now, it was time to end it. Megaman faced the two beasts in front of him. To the left, Cybeast Gregar. The powerful, fear-striking lion beast. His claws could rip through anything in his path. To the right, the majestic falcon cybeast, Falzar. His wing beat would cause tornados in its wake. Its talons could make Gregar's destructive claw strength any day.

Megaman summoned his cyber sword without hesitation and charged forward at Gregar. The mighty lion let loose a roar, and clawed at Megaman. The navi dodged to the side, and somersaulted with his sword straight at Gregar's forehead.

"Megaman, watch for Falzar!" Lan warned through the PET window. A PET was what Navi lived in, and how NetOps helped their navi.

"Roger, Lan!" Megaman responded, striking Gregar with his prior somersault, and flipping back. Gregar was thrown off balance, and fell.

Falzar dove at him with a spiral, throwing Megaman to the wind. Falzar's primary battlefield. Megaman knew this battle was going to head downhill fast. Lan, synched with his Navi, knew it as well. It was time for his secret weapon. The program advance. Lan slid in three consecutive battle chips into his PET. Sword, Widesword, and Longsword. Megaman's sword shined green, and an aura was flowing off of it. The LifeSword. Megaman struck hard downward. Gregar recovered, and leaped upward toward Falzar to aid the fellow cybeast. The two cybeasts combined strength was devastating. Megaman and Lan felt the power entrusted to them by their friends, and channeled it into the blade. The two powers were matched. In that moment, Lan and Megaman were fused in consciousness, and in body. Lan's body erupted with a powerful aura which cracked the ground below him. The onlooking Dr. Wily had his eyes opened wide.

"Impossible!" He cried, astonished. "That power…! It can't possibly be achieved by mere human and navi!"

The cybeasts and the Netop/Navi's imminent power clash literally shook the ground hard. The two forces finally struck at each other, causing a massive quake. The impact was fierce. Megaman and Lan pushed hard against the opposing power. The cybeasts pushed back with all their might. In the end, with a mighty yell, Megaman and his NetOp won out, throwing the two cybeasts downward yet again, slamming them into the ground. The tag team on Lan and Megaman brought down a mighty slash with the enhanced LifeSword, crushing the two cybeasts...when the smoke cleared, they were no more. In reality, Lan calmed, the aura leaving. Dr. Wily dropped to his knees.

"No...NO! Not again!" He almost sobbed, defeated.

"It's over, Wily." Lan spoke calmly to him. The horrible threat had passed.

A few days later, the crisis was finally dealt with in full. Wily was arrested for good, the internet was repaired, and the two heroes were hailed with praise. While Lan was basking in his glory, Megaman scolded him.

"Lan, you need to be more humble!" He yelled over the roar of the party at their house through Lan's PET. Navi could talk to their respective NetOps through a PET whenever they felt the need to do so.

"Oh, come on, Megaman! Have fun for once!" He laughed, drinking soda with his lifelong friends, Yai, Maylu, Dex, and a team of friends he worked with on defeating the criminal organization known as Nebula.

Megaman himself was enjoying time with each friend's respective Navi. Especially Maylu's Navi, Roll. Maylu and Lan were obviously becoming more than just friends. Same would go for the Navis.

Maylu was talking to Lan, while Dex and yai were arguing...again.

"Lan, thanks for coming home safely…" She said, blushing.

"Eh, it was no problem for a team like Megaman and I!" He responded, cocky as usual.

Maylu snickered. She knew Lan and Megaman struggled hard. It wasn't near as easy as Lan made it sound. Megaman wasn't listening at the moment.

Roll held his arm, concerned. "Mega, what's the matter? You won!"

Megaman looked at Roll. "I can't help but feel that something is wrong...like something wasn't finished…"

Roll paused to think. "Now that you mention it, that quake seemed far too powerful to not have caused more damage…"

"Exactly my point, Roll... " Megaman replied, stuck in thought. As he was, Lan received a phone call.

"Lan, it's Chaud!" Megaman alerted his partner. Chaud Blaze was a friend of Lan's, as well as the NetOp of the Netnavi, Protoman. He was also a Net official.

Lan answered the call. "Hey, Chaud. What's up?"

"Lan, we have a problem." Chaud answered, however, he didn't sound alarmed.

Lan stood up straight. "Why? Is Wily out again?"

"No, nothing like that. However, it is related to the clash with the cybeasts." Chaud replied, sitting in a chair on his end.

"Then what is it?" Lan asked, worried.

"Go ahead and let your friends hear this." Chaud told him.

Lan put the phone on speaker. "Hey, guys, listen up."

Chaud cleared his throat. "Hello, all. It appears that Lan's clash with the Cybeasts was quite groundshaking. However, though congratulations are in order, there appears to be quite an impact on the cyber world."

Dex, who was a very beefy kid, responded squarely. "We obviously knew that!"

"That's not what I mean, Dex. Take a look." Chaud informed them, as he sent a picture to Lan. It depicted what looked like a tear in the floor of the cyber world.

Yai, a rich young girl, went wide eyed. "That's a dimensional tear!"

Chaud, on his end, nodded. "precisely. However, this is one from the incident with the cybeast release. THIS is the one created from Megaman and Lan's clash with the cybeasts."

Chaud sent another picture. This time, it was in the laboratory that the Cybeasts were in during the final clash.

"For you others, dimensional tears are very unstable. They have points in time where they drag in any matter around them, and throw them into other worlds. This one is nearing that point. We have protective measures, but we are unable to get close to investigate without equipment."

"So what do you need from us?" Maylu questioned.

"Maylu, Lan and I can cross fuse. Therefore, we are the safest to investigate. Yai, I need you and your navi, Glyde to help us analytical purposes. Dex, we need Gutsman. So we'll need you to begin cross fusion training."

Lan nodded. "We'll be there as quickly as we can!"

Time passed after the party. Lan's father, Dr. Hikari, was now fully aware of the situation, and would meet Dex at Scilab to begin Cross fusion training. Lan, Maylu, and Chaud were now at the entrance to the lab where the great Cybeast clash had taken place. Lan took a breath, and pulled out his PET, just as the others did. They slid synchro chips into their PET's, and their Navi's armor molded and formed onto their bodies. Lan, Maylu and Chaud now looked like Megaman, Roll, and Protoman. The three friends were of course, nervous, but the anomaly had to be investigated. The three rushed into the building, while Yai was with a group of officials, providing recon information.

"Can you hear me, guys?" Yai spoke through a microphone.

Maylu heard Yai through the speaker in her recon device. "We hear you loud and clear, Yai. Where to next?"

"You're almost to the dimensional tear. Be very careful." Yai replied.

"Understood." Spoke Lan.

"Be on your toes, everyone." Chaud warned.

The group arrived at the tear shortly after. It was massive. Energy could be seen coming off of it. When one looked down into it, there was no visible end to the fall downward.

"Yai, are you and the recon team getting this?" Chaud asked, keeping his distance from the pitfall.

"The team is assessing the energy now." she spoke.

Maylu stared into the void in front of her. "what kind of world do you think is beyond the tear?"

Chaud shook his head. "I have no clue. But I assume it's very different than here. Maybe even a world where netnavis don't exist."

Lan nodded. "It's cool thinking about that stuff, but we can't let this thing stick around…"

Chaud looked at Lan again. "I agree. Once Yai and the team have the right information-"

Chaud was interrupted by Yai. "Guys, move! The energy just spiked! It's going to begin sucking in matter!"

Chaud snapped back to reality. As the others followed suit, the tear ripped more, and rubble from the lab began to be pulled violently into the large pit of energy.

"Grab onto something!" Chaud yelled, attempting to run. But the force was too great. He was pulled back off of his feet, and toppled back towards the tear. He caught himself on a piece of concrete sticking out from the floor.

Lan jumped upward, grabbing a pipe that was sticking out of the ceiling. He watched Chaud, and went wide eyed.

"Chaud!" He yelled, frantically thinking how to save his friends.

Maylu was screaming of fright. She was barely holding onto a door frame, being the quickest to an exit. She kept trying to pull herself up past it, and then...she slipped. She tumbled backward like Chaud. But she didn't have anything to grab. On her way past, she hit Chaud, throwing him loose. Lan watched in horror, as the two fell back...and into the dimensional tear. With the cross fusion energy it swallowed, the tear hit another energy bump. It pulled more in, pulling one of Lan's hands free. He struggled hard to stay on the pipe. Then he saw it start to bend. He pulled hard to get himself up, to find anything at all to grab, or save himself. The pipe finally creaked, and snapped, Lan quickly being pulled downward again, and into the tear. Then, the tear shrank, so barely an orange could fit. All was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**I took some creative liberties for this, just to spice things up. I won't spoil anything, but for fans, I think you'll know what I'm talking about. Also, as a review stated, which only reaffirmed my position, no, I will NOT make Lan and the others devils or what not. Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for great reviews! It all goes to help future chapters! Its good to be back!**

Lan woke to more than he bargained for. As he very slowly opened his eyes, two girls were standing over him. One had blue hair with a teal streak. She also had very defining light yellow eyes. The other girl was one with less noticeable features. She had long yellow hair, with green eyes. She looked very innocent.

"Where did he come from?" The yellow haired girl asked the other girl.

"I haven't the slightest idea...the real question is; Is he a devil, fallen angel, or angel?" She responded.

"He's waking up!" the second girl exclaimed. She rushed to help him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Asia, give him some space. He looks pretty winded." The first girl told her.

The second girl, apparently named Asia, backed off. "But...Xenovia…"

Xenovia looked worried, yet stern. "Rias said she would be here soon to investigate. We need to keep him safe until then."

Lan slowly lifted his arm, and looked at it. He seemed to have been knocked out of cross fusion. A noise came from Lan's pocket. It was the sound of the PET turning on. Thank god Lan remembered to put a case on his PET. The PET started up, and almost immediately, Megaman was calling for Lan.

"Lan! Lan, get up!" Megaman yelled, alarming the two girls.

Lan gently sat up, though the girls tried to get him not to. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his PET. The case was cracked quite a bit. However, the actual device was fine.

"I...I'm alright, Megaman…" Lan assured him. Lan slowly stood, staggering a little. Xenovia steadied him.

Megaman nonchalantly scolded him. "16 is not a good age to die."

Lan cringed. "Not now, Megaman…"

"Sorry, force of habit…" Megaman apologized.

The two girls were puzzled and shocked by the conversation. Lan looked up, and felt immediately embarrassed.

"S-sorry. My name is Lan Hikari. And this is my NetNavi, Megaman." He introduced himself.

Megaman smiled, and used the PET's hologram function to show up in front of them. "It's a pleasure."

Asia smiled in return. "My name is Asia Argento. It's good you two are safe, Megaman, Lan."

Xenovia folded her arms. "I am Xenovia Quarta."

Lan nodded at the two. "Xenovia and Asia. Got it."

Behind them, a red light shined brightly, followed by an odd pattern. Several girls, a young male, and two others ran out from the light. Who should the others be? Chaud and Maylu. Most of the group stopping in front of the three people and holographic Netnavi, Maylu ran full into Lan's arms, sobbing.

"Thank the lord, you're alright!" She yelled.

Lan noticed something odd. Both Maylu and Chaud's bodies looked much more matured. Maylu's...features, looked much better, and bigger. Her hair was a little longer, and her face prettier. Chaud's shoulders were much more broad, and he was quite a bit taller. Lan looked at himself for a second. He himself was taller, and his clothes a little looser. His eyes defined him more.

Maylu let go of Lan, looking at him. "Have you met these two already…?"

Megaman answered. "Yes, we have. How did you meet them so quickly, though?"

Chaud responded. "We've been here for a couple days now. Judging the time lapse, and how damaged you are, I assume there is a significant time difference from our world to theirs."

Roll and Protoman became holograms beside their netops. Protoman spoke. "which means, a day here is about 30 seconds in Electopia."

A girl with beautiful red hair came forward. "So you're the friend these two spoke of. Lan and Megaman, correct?"

Lan blushed at her, and nodded. "Yes. And you are…?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Rias Gremory. Heiress to the house of Gremory."

Megaman smiled at her. "A pleasure, Miss Gremory."

Rias addressed Megaman. "Please, just Rias."

Lan nodded. "Understood, Rias."

Chaud stepped forward. "We've already filled them in on our situation. We explained what PET's and netnavis are, but not cross fusion."

A black haired girl with a ponytail stepped beside Rias. "My name is Akeno Himejima. We already know about this dimensional tear. Unfortunately, we can't say much for how we can get you back…"

Chaud responded. "That's fine for now. We may as well investigate."

"Things just keep getting weirder around here…" A boy with brown hair stated.

Akeno smiled. "That's Issei Hyoudou. He's a bit of a perv."

Lan questioned that, but shrugged it off.

Rias gestured to the red portal. "Come with us. We have much to discuss."

Roll smiled at her as she materialized from Maylu's PET. "Can Akeno use her magic to give us that tea again!?"

Akeno laughed. "Of course, Roll!"

The group seemed friendly enough. Lan smiled and walked with them. It appeared this was a much different realm than Electopia. Both he and Megaman had their doubts, but the new group seemed to be caring for the three "Aliens" of a sort. The group walked into the portal. In a red flash of light, they were suddenly in a very modest family room in what looked like a school building.

Rias outstretched her arms, gesturing to the entire room. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club."

Everyone took spots around the room, Chaud sitting next to Akeno on a couch, Maylu standing with Lan against the far wall, and Rias and Issei sitting on the opposite couch. Xenovia and Asia stood in different places around the room.

Rias spoke again when everyone was settled. "Though we don't have all of our members here, I think you should explain to us what this 'Cross Fusion' is."

Lan Became excited, and stepped forward. "Well, it's basically where humans gain the weapons and abilities of their NetNavis."

"Would you be so kind as to provide us with an example?" Rias asked, a little interested now.

Chaud smiled at Lan, who in turn grinned.

"With pleasure!" Lan exclaimed. "Synchro chip, in!"

With those words, Lan slid in an interesting looking battle chip into his PET. Within moments, his Navi's armor molded to his body, and formed. He might as well have been a carbon copy of Megaman with a few armor and detail additions. Akeno sat up, but wasn't thrown off balance. Rias, on the other hand, was astounded.

"So this is what Chaud was talking about. A living weapon…" She said quietly.

Issei's jaw practically hit the floor. "Insane! Why can't I do that!?" he exclaimed.

Lan looked very proud. He showed off his armor a little bit.

Rias laughed a little. "Impressive, Lan."

Chaud intervened. "Lan and Megaman can also copy the abilities of some enemies. He can even copy Protoman's abilities. "

Lan nodded at him. "Double Soul, Proto Soul!' He exclaimed.

In yet another flash of light, Lan was donning Protoman's armor, as well as some personal edits.

Rias nodded, intrigued. "That could be very useful."

Lan stopped for a second. "So...I can tell you guys aren't exactly normal, either."

Akeno spoke up. "Well, you're right. We're actually a family of devils."

Lan stumbled. "What, seriously!?"

Akeno stood up from the couch, and spread her wings for him to see. They were jet black bat wings, but a little more majestic. Lan stood wide eyed, completely taken by surprise.

Rias explained how they were in the midst of a war between Angels, Fallen Angels, and demons. Also, those in the Gremory house were turned into devils to assist Rias against the threat. Chaud was very interested.

"Fascinating...So you operate using these chess peices to correspond with your troops…you're king, Akeno is queen, Xenovia is a knight, Asia is a bishop…" He walked himself through it.

Lan chimed in. "Issei takes all the pawns…"

Maylu summed it up. "And the others we don't know yet are taking the other slots…"

Rias nodded at them. "We also have Kiba as a knight, Koneko as a rook, and Gasper, our second bishop. Oh, and we have Rossweisse. She's our other rook."

"It looks like you have a full roster as of now." Chaud summed up.

"Correct. And I couldn't be happier." Rias said to him, smiling.

"The question now, is how can we help? We will obviously be stuck here for a long time." Chaud replied.

Akeno turned to him. "Your support against our enemies would be much appreciated. The fighting takes place usually once a week."

Lan was confused. "Wait, if you have a full roster, how can we help you in fights?"

Xenovia chimed in. "Well, to put it simply, you aren't from here. Your powers do not have to abide by the laws of ours. You can jump in at anytime, and still be within the rules."

Maylu nodded at her. "Ah, I understand."

Rias smiled. "then it's settled. We have three new members!"

The group cheered. Akeno decided to take Maylu, Chaud, Asia and Xenovia shopping for a cake to celebrate. As the four left, and aura of awkwardness came over Lan.

RIas turned to him. "So, Lan, Chaud said you and Megaman defeated the legendary Cybeasts?"

Lan snapped back to reality. "I...yes. technically, not even a few days ago."

Issei looked at the two. "Those things could rip the net in two, right?"

Lan looked grim. "With the flex of a claw."

Issei looked worried. "And Megaman harnessed the power of both of them?"

"By accident. It became pretty easy to control, but it can still be a burden…" Lan looked away, still grim.

Rias looked at Issei, motioning for him to drop the subject. She had a look in her eyes that felt bad for Lan and the others. It had to be hard to be ripped from your own world, then tossed into another without warning. Issei saw her, and shut his mouth, sharing in her feelings.

Rias finally spoke. "Lan...I apologize. This can't be enjoyable for you…"

Issei gave his usual overconfident grin. "Let's go outside and spar, man! I wanna see cross fusion in action!"

Rias snapped at Issei. "Issei-! Not now…!"

Lan perked up. "Aw, heck yes! Let's go!"

Rias nearly fell to the floor, surprised. Afterward, the three made their way into an open field by the school. Rias opened a portal, and transported the three to a destructible version of the school. Issei summoned his sacred gear.

"Let's see it, Lan!" He exclaimed.

Megaman spoke to Issei. "You know we will!"

Lan once more cross fused, donning his navi's armor. Rias let them space themselves, and stepped back.

"First to be unable to act is the loser! Ready? Go!" She exclaimed, smiling.

Issei dashed at Lan, smirking the entire way. Lan waited patiently until the brown-haired boy was nearly upon him. When Issei threw a hard punch, Lan vanished, reappearing behind Issei, and summoning his cyber sword. He struck at Issei's back, throwing the boy forward. Lan's opponent caught himself as he flipped, using his armored arm to grip the ground, and come back down to earth. Lan followed his movements well, nearly landing another strike. Issei swung around him as he slashed, decking Lan hard in the back, sending him upward. Issei jumped up, hoping to smash the boy hard into the ground. Lan flipped backward to avoid the strike, kicking Issei in the jaw. Rias winced. Lan, using his advantage, used a drill arm battle chip. His arm formed into a heavy drill, and he struck down on Issei. It hit multiple times, throwing him downward after. Issei landed hard, Lan landing on his feet. Issei got up, but not without struggle. Lan showed signs of fatigue, but from something else…

"That...all you got…!?" Issei exclaimed, still smirking.

Lan was having issues. The cybeast power was harming him. He looked at his hands. The were being corrupted by static. Images of the cybeast claws blurred. Lan clenched his fists, the static flying from him. With a mighty yell, his form began to change. Claws grew on his hands, and armor grew as well. His eyes turned red. He resembled the very thing that he killed...Cybeast Gregar. Rias' eyes widened at him. The powerful aura that streamed off of Lan was almost...scary. Before Issei could react, Lan rocketed at him, slamming him in the stomach. With just enough force, he stayed in the air, winded. Lan roared, and he clawed at Issei over and over, ending with a MegaCannon battle chip to end it. Issei flew back to where Rias was, and lay down, breathing hard, in a decent amount of pain. Although the realm they were in was protecting them from as much real harm as possible, this was unusual. Rias got to her knees, looking at Issei.

He was bleeding at the side. He was obviously going to be fine, but it had to have taken some serious power to make someone bleed in the protected realm. Rias hastily looked to find Lan, but he was nowhere to be seen. At realization, she looked behind her. Standing there, crackling with power, was Lan...no...Cybeast Gregar. This wasn't Lan anymore. Rias braced herself for a mighty strike...However, it never came. Lan reverted to normal, nearly passing out.

"S-See…? A...burden…" Lan stammered, falling over, exiting cross fusion.

His PET flew into Rias' hands, Megaman panicking. "Lan! LAN! Rias, is he alright!?"

Rias leaned down, holding the PET. She examined the two boys. They would be fine. Lan was simply exhausted.

Rias smiled in relief. "Megaman, these two will be fine."

Megaman sighed. "That's never happened...he can usually control it…"

Rias looked at the PET screen, and at Megaman. "Let's sit and talk while they rest. We both have some explaining to do."

 **There it is! After being gone for so long, I felt i needed to get back into these projects for those who have read my stuff before. By the way, you all have been so supportive of my writing! Thank you all! Check out Sekirei: The Hidden Feathers, Change of Pace on FictionPress, and a joint project some buddies and I are working on; From Earth to Remnant! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rias and Megaman sat in the grass by one another. Lan and Issei were resting from their unfortunately taxing sparring match. Megaman spoke first.

"I should explain first...as a navi who has adapted to many enemies' powers, it was only natural that I managed to copy the two Cybeast's abilities. However, it was more than we bargained for. A Cybeast's power is wild...unpredictable. It was a miracle that I managed to control it. However, Lan only recently gained the ability to use it." He explained.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "You said there are two. Which was that?"

Megaman sighed, looking grim. "Cybeast Gregar. The great wolf Cybeast."

Rias nodded. "I assumed so. Chaud roughly explained them, but didn't describe them very well. I expect that is why Lan managed to use claws as well as the new armor."

"Precisely." Megaman replied, nodding. He showed her a holographic copy of himself in Falzar Mode.

"This is the other Cybeast form?" Rias questioned.

"Yes. This is Falzar. Both are devastating. However, the forms we use cannot even scratch the surface of what the real Cybeasts can do. As the name suggests, they are gigantic beasts who terrorize the net in our world. I cant show you a hologram…"

Rias shook her head. "That's fine. I understand why he went berserk.

"Is that so?" Megaman confirmed.

"Yes. I expect that since this is a smaller, compact form of the Cybeasts, the power they hold is even more unpredictable, resulting in the Cybeast Gregar Lan being uncontrollable."

Megaman nodded. "Exactly. You could say it's a glitched form of double soul."

Rias smiled. "I see. That's quite a burden..."

Megaman frowned. "You have no clue..."

Rias looked at him and frowned sympathetically. She could tell that the world warp had aged them more, and had made them feel very homesick. She wished she knew how to comfort the group.

Rias sighed and looked over at a now waking up Issei. She went wide eyed.

"Megaman, Issei is waking up!" She exclaimed.

The two ran to Issei, and Rias held him up a little to make waking up a little easier. Issei coughed a bit, then shook his head, trying to wake himself up.

"What….was that…?" Issei asked the two, obviously still a bit groggy.

Megaman answered him with shaking his head. "That, was a Cybeast. I'm so sorry...there was no way to know that would happen…"

Issei shook his head a couple times, holding his head. He held a hand up to Megaman. "No, it's fine...ouch…"

Rias helped him up, trying to steady him. The two stood up, and Rias looked at Lan, who was still knocked out.

"It seems like he won't wake up for a while...will he be alright…?" She asked.

Megaman sighed, and nodded.

"He'll be fine. This has happened before."

Megaman looked at the two again afterward.

"...But never this intense."

Rias thought for a moment.

"What could have triggered it…?"

Issue scratched his head, and yawned. He didn't seem very interested whole situation. As a result, he gave a Captain Obvious type of answer.

"He did seem pretty angry. Maybe he was mad about being here?"

Rias took no notice. She began to pace, genuinely invested in what the cause could be. After a few minutes, she stopped, her eyes widening.

"Devil energy." She said quietly.

Megaman turned around to face Rias after thinking for himself.

"Pardon…?" He asked.

"Devil Energy!" She exclaimed, ecstatic. "The power of a Cybeast is supposed to be a chaotic force, correct?

Megaman nodded in response. "Right. But...I don't quite see your point, Rias…"

Rias explained further. "Devils like myself posses chaotic power, like the elements, or physical enhancements. So, our energy must be conflicting with the Cybeast energy you already had."

Megaman thought for a moment.

"That seems possible, but I don't think it could be that simple…Hold on...you said there were Devils, Fallen Angels, and some followers of god, right?"

Rias quickly understood what Megaman meant. "Do you think all 3 forces are tampering with it?"

Megaman's face turned grim. "3 powerful, expansive armies with highly destructive power fighting one another? Its like a buffet for Gregar."

Rias matched Megaman's grim look. "So, what does that mean for you and Lan?"

Megaman sighed. "To be honest, we can't do anything about it. The best thing we can do is adapt, and learn about this world. Hopefully, Lan can control it in time."

Rias and Issei nodded. As clumsy and odd as Issei was, he could tell that the situation was dire.

In the distance, black feathers were sailing away on the heavy wind, signifying the presence of something far more dangerous than anyone could realize.

Back at the club HQ, everyone sat down, enjoying some calm after Lan woke up. Chaud was casually talking to Xenovia, Asia was exchanging jokes with Issei, and Koneko was explaining battle tactics to the others, especially Maylu. After all, they needed to compare strategies and fighting styles.

Lan sat on the couch, staring at his hands, thinking about the events that had happened earlier. Akeno happily served tea to all the members. However, she was quickly distracted by Lan's discontent. She finished serving, then sat down by him.

"Lan, even your Net friend is enjoying himself. What seems to be wrong?" She asked.

Lan looked up at her for a minute, then returned to his state with a slight smile.

"The term is NetNavi...but...I just can't help but feel out of place...and on top of that, useless." He explained.

Akeno sat up a bit. "Is this related to the "Beast Out", as Megaman calls it, from earlier?"

Lan stayed silent for a moment. "Of course it is. I was just learning to control the power of the Cybeast...then, the powers here make me lose control and go berserk! That means its unsafe for me to Cross fuse...making me useless. Megaman is the heavy lifter…"

Akeno waited a minute. Then put a hand on his shoulder. "Lan...I don't know you very well at all. But, I can tell from the way Maylu talks you up, that you are far from useless. This power is one that takes time. Its important that you take time and train to wield it. Don't throw yourself in the gutter because of a slip up."

Lan looked up at her, and smiled.

"Thanks, Akeno...I needed that." He said, breathing easier.

Akeno leaned into his ear, and whispered.

"By the way, make some moves on that Maylu girl. I know you like her." She almost purred.

Lan blushed, and got a little louder, but still hushed. "Wait, whoa! What do you mean, "Moves?"!?"

Akeno simply giggled, and walked away, continuing to serve tea.

Maylu was listening to the conversation a little, thinking she was sneaky. Akeno walked by her, and whispered,

"You have to move too. He's a great guy. Someone in this world might snatch him".

Maylu blushed hard, and sipped her tea frantically.

Rias finally clapped her hands, signaling everyone to cone together. The group readjusted to see her better.

"Right. So, as we have new unofficial, and certainly powerful members, Ive come up with a little exercise to help us better ourselves." She explained, looking proud.

Issei ruined her moment.

"Um...what?" He asked, yawning.

Rias lost her look of pride, becoming disappointed in him. She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"We're doing a sparring skirmish tomorrow...we'll do a playground pick for the teams. The goal is the knockout the entirety of the opponents team."

Issei perked up. "Yeah! You should have said that earlier!"

The group began laughing and talking about the next day. Maylu, who was sitting with Lan, put a hand on Lan's hand.

"Lan…? Will you be okay…?" She asked quietly.

Lan waited a minute, then smiled.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, I'll adapt. Just like Megaman does!"

Megaman smiled in the PET.

"You've got this Lan! Tomorrow, we'll show them our strength!"

 **I'm very surprised! You guys have shown a lot of support for this series! I wrote this chapter while away at Drum Corps, so it is a little thrown together, so I apologize. But I hope it answers some story development questions. And it looks like you guys really want this to continue! So, I intend to be writing more of this series in the future! Feel free to PM me with ideas and feedback! Also, I might do a Q and A.**


End file.
